An Empty Vessel
Mark of Zahak |previous= |next=Beginnings }} Walkthrough * Talk to Waoud and agree to his divination. * Make sure you have at least 1000 gil on you (or he wont even let you answer his questions). * Answer a series of questions (see below). * If you fail, he charges you 1000 Gil. You have to wait until the next Vanadiel day to try again. There are several different outcomes, depending on your answer: ** Skyserpent: "I see the symbol of the Skyserpent. It suggests spending some time away from battle. For a change of pace, why not try your hand at harvesting in the Wajaom Woodlands or Bhaflau Thickets? You may make an unexpected discovery." ** Flameserpent: "I see the symbol of the Flameserpent. It suggests you take an aggressive stance and not shy away from a challenge. Perhaps you might try visiting the Commission Agency. A substantial reward could be yours for the taking." ** Galeserpent: "I see the symbol of the Galeserpent. It suggests a loss in the near future... Even I cannot predict what this loss may entail.You would do well to pay close attention to your possessions." ** Stoneserpent: "I see the symbol of the Stoneserpent. It suggests you will receive a boon from the earth. A boon from the earth...? Ah yes, a stint at mining may prove beneficial. All signs point towards Mount Zhayolm..." ** Springserpent: "I see the symbol of the Springserpent. It suggests a sojourn to the sea. Yes, a tranquil journey on the waves. Replace your weapon with a fishing pole and fate will smile upon you." * If you succeed, Waoud will mention all 5 serpents, thus starting the quest: "Sky, Flame, Gale, Stone, and Spring. I see all five serpent symbols... This sign heralds a turning point in your destiny." ** If you somehow get disconnected before paying the 1000 gil (if you fail), when you get back you can start all over without having to wait one game day to try again. * Waoud will then mention one of the following three items: : Dangruf Stone: "The treasure I would have you seek is a precious stone. It is said to be as red as blood and found in a land of geysers." : Valkurm Sunsand: "The treasure I would have you seek is a pinch of golden sand. It is said to glow with the light of the sun and be found only on a certain beach." : Siren's Tear: "The treasure I would have you seek is a jewel. It is said to glow with a bluish tint and be found near the bank of a certain river." ::* Valkurm Sunsand can be bought at the auction house. ::* Siren's Tear cannot be auctioned, only traded or bazaarred. ::* The Dangruf Stone is the only item you cannot buy; it cannot be auctioned, traded, or bazaared. ::*''Keep the requested item in your inventory.'' * Talk to Waoud at least one game day later and agree to help, answering that his words have moved you to help him. * Now trade the requested item to him; he tells you to take it somewhere else. * Head to Bhaflau Thickets and enter the cave at (I-7) * Zone into Aydeewa Subterrane. * Head down to the first large room and fall off a ledge into a room with worms. These can and will agro by sound. Immediately to the left, there's a steep ramp that leads down to a spot with leeches, and a large pool in the center that looks like a Teleporter (H-9). * Step into the center of the pool for a cutscene. You must have the requested item in your inventory for it to activate. However, you will retain the item after the quest has been completed. * Answer "yes" to both questions. * If for some reason you answer "no" three times (don't take his hand, no regrets, none!), your memory will be erased of the quest. You will have to restart the quest from the beginning in order to become a Blue Mage. * You will be transported back to the gates of the Imperial Whitegate in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-8). * You can now become a Blue Mage. * You can talk to Waoud again for an additional cutscene. **This "extra" cutscene is necessary to start future Artifact quests. Q&A The questions and answers are posted below. 1. What is destiny? * One forges for oneself. 2. Does the accomplishment of a goal require sacrifice and hardship? * Absolutely. 3. You hold in your hands a forbidden scroll. Reading it will bring you untold wisdom, but cost all that you own. * Burn the scroll? 4. If the loss of one life would save ten thousand, would you offer yourself without hesitation? * Without hesitation. 5. Would you choose a tumultuous life where fame or fortune were attainable, or a tranquil life where both were forever beyond your reach? * A chaotic life. 6. You stand on the precipice between life and death. Would you choose to live life as a beast if it would save you from falling into the shadowy abyss of the underworld? * Embrace life as a beast. 7. A companion in battle turns against you, raising a weapon to attack. * Cut him down? 8. A loved one is afflicted with a terrible illness and has little time left to live. You are asked to end that life by your own hand. * Grant the request? 9. You are in the midst of a fierce battle. The enemy lying at your feet was once a friend. His breath is ragged and weak. * End his pain? 10. A superior to whom you owe a great debt orders you to act in a way that violates your sense of justice. * Follow your sense of justice? de:Ein leeres Gefäß Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests